


Our Destiny

by lady_haddock



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccelsa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_haddock/pseuds/lady_haddock
Summary: Elsa ha pertenecido en el mar desde que ella tiene memoria,  solo el vago recuerdo de una melodía la acompaña en su travesía con su padre quien  él desea que su hija siga su camino, cazar dragones.Aquella decisión hace dudar de la joven, pues comienza a conflictuales a ella misma al saber que tal vez había nacido para eso, que su poder era una maldición que tendrá que usar para el bien humano.Pero todo cambia ante sus ojos al saber lo que las criaturas no son lo que muchos dicen y que padre está equivocado, dando en marcha su aventura por descubrir lo que ella más desea en el momento, saber de su pasado.En su travesía conocerá gente que también desea buscar la respuesta a todo, deciden unirse para poder conocer todo lo que camino indique.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III / Elsa
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿Quien soy yo?

Ella se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, no sabia como había llegado pero se sentía como si ya hubiera estado ahí. Ese frio que se sentía en el ambiente tan cálido como si este le abrazara. — ¿Qué es este lugar? —se pregunto a ella misma caminando en lo que parecía ser nieve, escalo un pequeño montículo dejando ver solo un atardecer en el mar como siempre. Escucho una voz que la llamaba al horizonte. — ¡¿Quién eres?! —le pregunto a quien la llamaba pero solo recibió un silencio que fue interrumpido por un gran ruido que ante sus pies la plataforma en donde estaba ella se rompía y como ella comenzaba a caer.

Se despertó abruptamente mirando solo el techo de su habitación, se levantó de su cama y se cambió de ropa, con ayuda de un barril se asomó a la ventana viendo aquel mar que resplandecía por el sol. — ¡¿Puedes llamarme ahora?!—pregunto esperando la llamada de esa voz. — ¿Qué esperas? —de nuevo pregunto pero solo era las olas moverse.

Un ruido la desoriento, se giró a la puerta encontrándose dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello platinado y de traje de cuero. —Elsa, que bien que te levantaste. —le dijo.

— ¡Papá! —Elsa dijo emocionada y se bajó del barril para ir directo con su padre a abrazarlo, este solo coloco su mano en su cabeza dándole una especie de cariño, él no era muy cariñoso que digamos.

Padre e hija unido desde hace más de ocho, Elsa hija única de Grimmel, un cazador de dragones dispuesto a limpiar el mundo de aquellas criaturas y más por las dichosas bestias llamadas furia nocturna. Esa pequeña proposición la tiene desde que su esposa Iduna fue arrebata de sus vidas por una de esas criaturas, dejando a Elsa y a él solos.

—Elsa, iremos a tierra. —Grimmel le dijo haciendo que Elsa cambiara su cara a una de terror. —tranquila nada malo te pasara. —le intento quitar el miedo acariciando su cabeza.

Subieron a cubierta para poder ver el camino hacia aquel lugar que le aterraba. Los dragones de su padre estaban arriba volando a la par del Barco. —¡Hola Olaf, hola Liffy! —le grito a los dragones que se encontraban en el aire, muchos les temían a esa criaturas que la acompañaban, aunque ponerle nombres le facilitaba no confundirle.

—Elsa, no los nombres. —su padre le llamo la atención al decir esos nombre y ella solo se apeno ante esa situación.

El atardecer se aproximó cuando pudieron divisar aquel lugar, se podían ver bastantes barcos anclados y después de minutos ya estaban en la entrada de esa cúpula. Aun no entraban y podían escuchar los ruidos de esos dragones pidiendo su libertad, aquellos sonidos asustaban a Elsa, quien rápidamente se colocó detrás de su padre mientras lo abrazo y el coloco su brazo en el hombro de su hija para darle protección.

Se escucharon ruidos y risas de varias personas que se encontraban ahí. Ahí estaba Ragnak, Kin y Magnet, los socios de su padre, Grimmel le pidió a Elsa que se distrajera y que fuera explorar el lugar que si algo sucedía el iría por ella.

—Muy bien Grimmel, este no un lugar para niños. —dijo Kin, la mujer de descendencia asiática.

—Más respeto ella es mi hija. —ordeno él. —ella no merece estar sola, porque es muy especial.

—Claro, desde que tu mujer se fue. —Ragnak le contesto, Grimmel le dio una mirada asesina al hombre que hablo mal de la mujer que ya no estaba entre los vivos.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de ella. —apretó los dientes con furia. —estamos aquí por los dragones.

Los tres miraron entre si para después Magnet hablara. —Los dragones han disminuido, algunos se escapan por las fastidiosas redes que nos dan el mercader. —explico mientras caminaba hacia una de las jaulas junto con Grimmel y los otros.

—No es mi problema que las redes no aguante. —Grimmel le respondió. —saben si no pagan la cuota de dragones no hay paga y se le verán con Drago.

—La cuota disminuyo cuando drago nos llamó para tomar unos dragones. —dijo la soldada. —después descubrimos que eso dragones fueron para atacar a varias aldeas, así que algunos fueron asesinados. Ahora nos pide más que la última vez.

—Bueno, pues hagan, yo pague mi cuota y no pienso trabajar el doble. —dijo dispuesto a irse junto con Elsa.

—Podríamos agilizar la multa, si nos prestaras a Elsa. —dijo Ragnak, haciendo girara a Grimmel.

—Elsa no se utiliza para experimentos. —le respondió a los tres, para después observar a su hija que jugaba con un coloco de nieve y como este podía transformar en una figura de un caballo, el don de Elsa era una maravilla pero a la vez una maldición pues ese poder era codiciado.

—Puede congelarlos y nosotros llevarlos a las jaulas. —explico Magnet. —hasta parodiamos atrapar aquellas furias nocturnas que tanto te gustan.

Por un momento Grimmel se quedó pensando, si la cuota de dragones se pagaba tal y como Drago pedía este podría llevarse contra él o mucho peor contra su hija. —Está bien, solo esta vez.

Al decir eso volteo a ver a Elsa, quien ahora observaba a los adultos que la veían con curiosidad, sus ojos azules reflejaban miedo así que Grimmel se la llevo lejos de aquellos soldados. —Elsa tenemos que hablar, tus poderes te hacen grande y ahora es hora de usarlo, tu padre está en peligro y necesito tu ayuda. —le explico.

—Pero papá, aun no puedo controlarlos del todo—le dijo a su padre pero la interrumpió

—Lo sé, pero confió en ti. —observo a su hija, ella lo miro y luego lo abrazo ocultando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Está bien. —Elsa le respondió.

Grimmel dio la orden para ir al barco junto con los soldados, subieron al barco y Elsa estaba sentada cerca de la proa viendo como el sol ocultaba dejando paso a la luna. La noche cubrió el cielo y las estrellas decoraban la negrura de este, habían llegado a una isla cercana a un reino llamado "Dubroch" Elsa se había dado cuenta el nombre del reino pues siempre miraba el mapa que se encontraba en la habitación de su padre y se lo sabía de la memoria.

Los soldados bajaron con sus armas y Grimmel junto con su hija. Ha ella le habían propuesto de que si veía una bestia tenía que congelarla completamente y que al hacerlo tendría que llamar a uno de sus cazadores mediante un pequeño silbido de una ave.

Ella caminaba con miedo delante de su padre mientras él estaba con su ballesta protegiendo a su hija. Cuando Elsa se dio cuenta del camino estaba lejos de su padre, se había perdido en aquel bosque, comenzó a respirar frenéticamente por el terror que ella tenía; se mantuvo en el mismo lugar pues si su padre se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con el regresaría a buscar.

Un ruido proveniente de unos arbusto hizo que ella corriera, tal vez era un animal o una dragón a punto de atacar, cuando sus pies no aguantaran ella se detuvo en unas hierbas altas pensando que nadie la encontraría allí. Comenzó a caminar en busca de una salida de aquellos matorrales grandes, movía sus manos separando las hierbas de su camino y cuando menos se esperó unos grandes ojos azules la estaban observando, aquellos ojos cual cristal le recordaban al mar que tanto había visto desde niñas y un gruñido proveniente de la bestia e hizo que la pequeña se alejara de ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —esas preguntas salieron de su boca, aquella bestia pequeña de color blanca cual nieve solo se quedó callada observándola. Un ruido la desoriento pues la criatura poco a poco comenzó a salir del matorral junto con Elsa.

Aquella bestia parecía ser una cría, pues se veía pequeña y al parecer estaba perdida. —T...Tranquila, yo te ayudare. —dijo Elsa, sus manos iban a posar en su frente para poder tocarla pero rápidamente aquella mirada de dulzura por parte de la bestia se formó en una aterradora.

— ¡Elsa! —el grito de su padre se escuchó alejando a la bestia de ella y como otro dragón más grande aparecía por uno de los pinos que estaban allí.

Grimmel empujo a su hija para alejarla de aquella puntería, el temor de como aquellas bestias iban ser atacadas por su padre hizo que pegara un fuerte grito. — ¡NO! —alzo su mano haciendo unas estalactitas de hielo asustando tanto a las bestias como a su padre pues este se había quedado atrapando entre el hielo de su propia hija.

Las bestias huyeron volando y desaparecieron en una raga de fuego, el espectáculo de esos dragones asombro a Elsa, cuando Grimmel pudo zafarse del hielo miro a su hija, ella estaba aún postrada en el suelo mirando el cielo y cuando volteo hacia él, su mirada cambio por completo a una de terror.

Ahora ella se encontraba en la cabina del jefe, estaba sentada en una de las sillas y su padre estaba caminando de un lado a otro. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto. —ella se quedó callada. — ¡Elsa! —alzo la voz asustándola.

—Es que papá... ellos no me hicieron daño, cuando los soldados los atrapan los atacan, pero yo no hice nada y no me hicieron nada. —respondió con su voz temblorosa.

—Ellos no son buenos, entiende Elsa. Ellos mataron a tu madre. —dijo.

Y eso colmo la paciencia de la pequeña, sus lágrimas salieron a mares y su padre solo dejo de hablar.

Después de ese día, Elsa se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación observando la ventana todas las mañanas esperando que esa voz en su sueño la volviera a llamar y tal vez con ello que su padre le dejara salir a conocer las tierras lejanas, su padre ya no se asomaba a verle ni mucho menos hablarle pues eso se merecía hacia su traición, bueno así lo veía Grimmel.

La habitación de Elsa cada vez se transformaba en una cúpula de hielo, sus sentimientos encerrados y la profunda tristeza de que el único que conocía la ignoraba.

Los años pasaron cada vez más, las cosas habían cambiado para Elsa pues poco a poco que crecía su poder también lo hacía pues diferentes anomalías aprecian en los sueños de Elsa. En la mañana de su cumpleaños número 23 se levantó asustada al ver figuras de hielo a su alrededor, parecían estar hechas por el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, pues los personajes estaban ahí. Una mujer de cabellera recogida junto con una niña quien parecían bailar, un joven extraño que estaba admirando al horizonte y un caballo se encontraban ahí. Como pudo las desintegro para que su padre no las viera.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando a ver a Grimmel, rápidamente Elsa se colocó en posición y se quedó callada, su padre le entrego una vestimenta para ese día. —Es tu última oportunidad.

Ella tomo la vestimenta y asintió, su padre el dejo solo de nuevo para que tuviera su privacidad. Se sentó en su cama dejando el traje a un lado suyo, intentaba analizar lo que estaba pasando, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho en la vereda de la madrugada, su padre le dio la opción de que al cumplir veintitrés ella seria libre solo para poder seguir con el legado su padre que era aún cazar dragones, ella no lo pensó pues sería fácil al menos tener la libertad de encontrar aquella voz que la llama desde los ocho años. Y ese día había llegado.

Ya había salido de su habitación cambiada y dispuesta hacer el trabajo que su padre le había entregado.


	2. Responde el llamado

De nuevo se encontraba soñando con ese misterioso lugar, sabía que ya no era normal soñar con ese momento, nunca eran los mismos sucesos pero se lo debía a que lo pensaba mucho. Estaba ahí en la arena del mar viendo aquel atardecer de siempre, le gustaba estar ahí, era un oasis para ella y más cuando aquel chico misterioso en forma de hielo se aparecía en ciertas noches, decía incoherencia que hacia reír a la chica pero cuando ella respondía ante las palabras del desconocido el solo se limitaba a decir otra palabras.

Aquel joven desapareció de su sueños, y es por eso ella se encontraba sola. Sintió una sensación de ir al mar, nunca lo hacía pensando que estar en ese lugar la despertaría. Pero luego se replanto la idea de congelar el mar, si podía congelar cosas ¿porque no el mar?.

Se levantó de la fina arena, y se aproximó al mar tomando un poco de vuelo saltando en el agua y congelando su paso. Corrió entre las aguas, sintiéndose libre cuando de repente alguien la sumergió a las profundidades. Le faltaba el aire e intentaba nadar de nuevo a la superficie pero algo más fuerte le arrastraba a lo profundo del agua, solo veía oscuridad y eso le temía, cerro sus ojos esperando despertarse pero no lo hizo se quedó flotando en ese lugar. Comenzó a nadar a la superficie hasta que un relámpago hizo reflejar la figura de un caballo, ante su presencia hizo que Elsa se alejara y se mantuviera lejos de esa anomalía, esa presencia se acerco a ella y pudo escuchar una voz: — _El pasado no es lo que parece_ —se hizo eco en el mar y otro relámpago segó a Elsa para luego quedarse sola nuevamente en el océano, nadando a la superficie se encontró con la oscuridad, algo que no se veía regularmente, principalmente porque el lugar mantenía el sol vivo.

El caballo nuevamente se hizo presente en ola hundiendo a la chica, en su trayectoria hacia lo profundo del océano podía escuchar voces, susurros, de un cierto acontecimiento de alguien huyendo. Nuevamente la voz se hizo presente: — _busca más allá del horizonte—_ le dijo a Elsa mientras ella veía como la luz de los relámpagos se oscurecía por la longitud en que ella ya estaba nadando. — _más allá de lo que conoces._ Fue lo único que escucho cuando cerrar sus ojos.

Despertó abruptamente asustada, respiraba rápidamente en busca de oxigeno pues aquel sueño la deja sin aire. Cuando se tranquilizo pudo rebobinar el sueño una y otra vez buscando esas frases que había escuchado en ese sueño. —el pasado no es lo que parece, busca más allá del horizonte, mas allá de lo que conoces. —repitió el orden. — ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —pregunto escuchando aquel llamado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su padre en el marco de esa. —Que bien que te despiertas, te necesitamos. —le dijo a lo cual ella asintió y se levantó.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la proa del barco, la misión que su padre había dado era ir a una isla en donde hubo avistamientos de plasma, y solo una especie podía hacer eso, una furia nocturna. El barco arribo en las costa de la isla, bajaron junto con los dragones secuaces de Grimmel. —Elsa, hay que separarnos, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. —le dijo a Elsa, lo cual ella asintió.

Fue a otra dirección diferente a su padre, caminaba con precaución no quería asustar aquellos animales que no tenían la culpa del rencor de su padre, incluso ella ya los había perdonado pues eran criaturas que no tenían razón en sí. Otra vez escucho aquel llamado, un aire hizo mover sus cabellos, algunas hojas se levantaron y parecían guiarle a una sola dirección. — ¿quieres que vaya hacia allá? —le pregunto a lo cual el viento se hizo presente.

Ella sonrió y accedió a caminar más rápido hasta encontrarse con algo que jamás lo pensaría, ahí estaba aquella bestia que había encontrado hace años, aquel dragón hembra de piel blanca y ojos cual océano, Elsa se sentía nuevamente pequeña, como la última vez que la vio, cuando la intento proteger. — ¿Eres tú? —pregunto al aire. — ¿tú eres quien me ha llamado?

Elsa se acercó con cautela para poder tocar aquel, el inmediatamente parecía gruñirle pero algo hizo que se calmara, al estar cerca la mano de Elsa se posó frente al dragón esperando la respuesta de este. Acepto el saludo de la chica, a lo cual ella sonrió. —Tu eres la que me estas llamando. —le dijo

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas secas que se rompían a paso agigantados, Elsa sabía quién era, su padre se aproximaba hacia ellas, ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared pues ella ya estaba segura que su padre la sometería un castigo y aquel dragón lo mataría. Tenía poco tiempo para pensar las cosas bien pues debería de escoger entre aquel desconocido o su padre, pero su miedo se fue cuando se giró y encontró a su padre apuntando con su ballesta. —Elsa, muévete. —Grimmel le hablo haciendo un movimiento suave con la ballesta, poniendo alerta al dragón.

Ella se quedó quieta parecía no responder ante sus impulsos, suspiro: —No —dijo firme, poniéndose frente al dragón protegiéndole. —Papá, he estado durante toda mi vida fingiendo que me gusta cazar dragones, pero no es así.

—Elsa, ¡Quítate! Ellos nos arrebataron a tu madre. —Grimmel le grito haciendo que Elsa abriera sus ojos. — ¿Ahora quieres protegerlos? —la chica no sabía que hacer pero ya estaba decidido. —Está bien.

Grimmel apunto con su ballesta a su hija, y lanzo su flecha, Elsa hizo una pared de hielo deteniendo la flecha y como poco a poco la movía a su padre para retenerlo. — ¡Huye! —le grito al dragón, pero este le jalaba de su capa diciéndole que fuera con ella. Elsa no pudo más e hizo un gran fuerte de hielo para alejar a su padre de ambas, subió rápidamente en el lomo del dragón y este emprender vuelo.

Su padre vio con sus propios ojos como su hija estaba montada en ese dragón convirtiéndose en un rival más, como aquel jefe de esa isla lejana en donde antes trabaja, estaba listo para darle pero simplemente no pudo, solo vio su hija desaparecer por la oscuridad.

(...)

Habían llegado a una isla remota, Elsa se encontraba en la arena sentada viendo como al noche aparecía por el horizonte, ella se sentía asustada pero sentía que eso no era lo que la inundaba si no la sensación de que después de tantos años había cruzado la proa de barco estando sola sin la mirada de su padre.

— ¿Esto era lo correcto? —se preguntó a sí misma para luego girarse a ver al dragón que se encontraba aun lado de ella, igualmente viendo el atardecer. — ¿A dónde me llevaras?


End file.
